


UTOPIA

by NiMi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fluff, Magic-Users, Post-War, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiMi/pseuds/NiMi
Summary: War destroyed what he loved the most. Now, he has to live in the world of the very creatures he loathes and fears. How can he and his brothers survive in it?This is the journey of the very last one of a powerful clan, as he makes his way through prejudice and discriminations. He will unveil secretes no one wants to know.Is  he destined to do much more, or will he’ll only be a sad casualty of the horrors of war.





	UTOPIA

UTOPIA 1.- So it begins.

  


\- I’m not sure if I can do this, I don’t think I’m fit for this kind of job. – The man muttered, looking at the small bundle in front of him. – Maybe you should find someone else to do it, someone who _actually_ knows about this.  


\- Lady Marion asked for you specifically – answered the messenger annoyed. It wasn’t exactly his job to deliver small living things to others, and quite frankly, he just wanted to push the thing into the blonde man hands and run. He hated his job. – If you have any complains, talk to her. I’m just delivering.  


He sighed.

He just couldn’t understand why. His boss was honestly crazy if she thought he could do this kind of thing. He wasn’t trained to do it, _nor_ was he raised to do it.

\- So, here. – The lanky messenger pushed it into his chest and attempted to drop it, so inevitably, the blonde had to open his arms to catch it before it got squashed in the floor. – This is your ticket, like literally, to the other side and your papers, I just don’t understand why humans need so much papers. Anyways, the keys to the place you’re taking care of him, some human money – he mumbled – She also provided with some instructions of “how-to” kind of things. You’re leaving early, first thing in the morning. Furniture is already in this “department” thing.  
\- I’m telling you I can’t—  
\- My job is done, it’s your problem now – he interrupted. – Oh yeah, I almost forgot. – The messenger pulled a folder out of his normal delivery bag. – Your name will be Joseph from now on, kind of ironic actually.  
\- What do you mean—  
\- Also – he pointed at the bundle – its name is Zachary. Zachary Waise. This is getting more and more ironic in a fucked up kind of way. But from now on, you’ll both be Taishi. Joseph and Zachary Taishi. (太子)  
\- You’re saying it as if we were father and cub.  


The messenger blinked, and rolled his eyes. He seriously hated this job.

\- That _is_ the general idea – he almost screamed. – You know I’m starting to think that you warriors are not _that_  
\- I’m a guardian. – Joseph cried.  
\- Yes, exactly. – The messenger said and took off. As fast as he could.  


Joseph blinked. And looked at the small bundle.

And then sudden realization came to him. He _was_ a guardian.

_Oh._

* * *

  


So by the time the sun raised, Joseph was closing the door of his old room and walking, almost staggering with the new weight in his arms. He was actually kind of grateful that he had to leave early, because there was no one to look at him.

\- Guess were heading to our new room little one. – He said almost to himself. The small cub was looking at him with groggy eyes – do you even understand what I’m saying tough?  


All the answer he got was a small growl from him. This was going to be hard.

The cub in question was really small. Joseph could hold him with his both hands cupped. But he was heavy, unnaturally heavy. He had soft and puffy ginger fur and a tail that was twice his size even puffier, which he had rolled himself in, and a pair of long ears that gave him a goofy look. Joseph was sure Zachary was going to outgrow them in no time. He had blue big piercing eyes that tried to follow every movement from around him.

By the time he got to the gate, the cub was in deep slumber, he had just woken up to demand a piece of meat and some milk, and Joseph was worrying about not knowing how to change a dirty cloth.

\- Ticket please – the guard asked, eying him, not suspicious enough to care about the bundle he was carrying. Joseph handed it to him and proceeded to step up in the warp. – make sure he doesn’t throw up or you’re going to clean It. Hands and feet in the warp all the time. – He said with monotone voice and activated it.  


It could have been hours in the warp but Joseph felt it like minutes, but when it opened in their new location, the sun was shining his brightest signaling noon.

The human world was sure noisy, the new colonies were swarming with people going from a place to another in such a hurry they didn’t even looked at each other. But it was a nice view, the buildings were tall and looked really new. And trees were along all the streets, so tall that he had to look up to even try and see their top. It was all really clean and neat and everyone looked happy. Busy but happy.

\- Where to? – the guard of the gate asked in an annoyed voice  
\- Uh, southern compound, C-block. – The guard eyed him carefully this time.  
\- Are you sure? You don’t look like you belong in the C-block. Hand me your papers.  


So he did, he had never been to the human world, not to live anyway, he had been in missions guarding Lady Marion when she had to. And it was always in to the Council.

So he didn’t know about the structure of this world. But as far as he could see, it was going to be very easy to go by, in such an organized place.

Or so he thought.

When the guard handed him his papers back, he looked at him with a pitiful expression.

\- C-block all right – he had said – I’m assigning you a guide to the southern compound.  


At the beginning it wasn’t that bad, but then the trees started to disappear and more and more factories occupied the place, blocking away the sun with their smoke. He realized he was being taken to an ugly place.

\- Excuse me, are you sure we’re going the right way? – Joseph couldn’t help but fear of the place they were headed.  
\- The southern compound is this way, C-block is at the very end of it. – answered the guide, a human, Joseph could tell because of his gloomy appearance and because he couldn’t sense any magic or something special coming out of him, he looked like he could use a hug – you guys are send to live in the compounds.  
 _\- We_ _guys?_ \- Joseph asked a little bit scared.  
 _\- Creatures_ I mean. When you guys come to our world you are send to one of the four compounds that surround us. Humans live in the limitations at the center and you guys are the very walls that protect it. Well at least most of them do.  


Joseph remembered how the guard said they didn’t look like they belonged in C-block, he didn’t wanted to ask afraid of the answer but he looked at the cub and realized this wasn’t a very nice place to raise him.

\- What do you mean, _most of us?_  
\- Well – the human said – some come for affairs with the council, and don’t leave the limitations, other come as, you know – he raised his eyebrows – company for the humans.  
\- Company…?  
\- Yeah, you know, like pets or some kind of thing. They come in bunches of creatures from the warps with humans.  


Joseph knew, he had heard from Lady Marion and the High Elders. But it looked like humans were told a different story, as far as he knew humans came to their world and hunt them. The year before a war had ended, and it was all left in ruins and crumble. Many tribes and clans old as their world had been extinct.

And humans were the very cause of it.

They had fought and they had lost, and now almost three quarters of their world belonged to them. And it was horrible.

Why had Lady Marion sent him there, he didn’t know, but the moment the vehicle stopped he felt betrayed.

The departments were made of cinder block, the roofs were red and the trees had no leafs.  The compound looked more like a jail with a lot of tiny houses, like, a lot of houses. And it was all fenced with a very ugly mesh.

It was no place to raise a cub.

\- C-block it’s at the very end, it’s divided by small gates. I can’t go in there with you so just walk straight ahead, until you see the C gate, then look for you apartment. Good Luck. – He said, and he left after helping Joseph with his small luggage.  


  


* * *

  


The furniture was a little more decent than the house itself.

It was really small, with two rooms, one bathroom, one kitchen and the living room. The backyard was only a square of cement with an ugly sink and a heater, and two strings to, apparently, put the laundry.

He eyed the washing machine suspiciously. Even though it had been years and years since humans came to their world and changed their ways of life, he still couldn’t get used to their technology, sure he knew how to use it, but it wasn’t something he had to know.

\- I guess this is it then. – he mumbled – this is going to be your home –

The cub lifted his head to look around and cried out, a small chirp that was meant to call his mother and siblings.

But no one answered.

War had left ruins and crumble, it had extinguished clans and tribes as old as their world, but the worst part were the orphans it had left behind.

The cub chirped again. His eyes watered in desperation when his call echoed. He chirped again.

And no one answered.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is NiMi.  
> I'm back, yay. Ok so  
> This is an original work, came from my very mind.   
> I really hope you like it, and some feedback would be nice!


End file.
